Bamboo fiber products closely follow the market and take a distinctive route since they needs high technique and has the following unique properties: smooth, soft, cool and comfortable feelings, bacteriostasic and anti-biotic activities, and environmentally friendly, natural and healthcare natures.
Bamboo fiber fabrics can keep its original characters in naturally anti-biotic bacteriostasic and anti-UV activities after washed and sunned repeatedly for many times, which is different from other fabrics in which finishing agents such as antimicrobial and anti-UV agent are added during the post treatment, so it is a real skin-closed healthcare product with a wide application field since it has healthcare activity and sterilization effect for the human skin without causing any allergic untoward effect on the skin.
The application of bamboo fiber fabric in beddings brings the consumers a health, comfortable and cool summer. The bamboo fiber fabric is also praised as a healthy fabric which has the most developing prospect in 21st century.
Viscose process is generally used to produce bamboo fiber. However, this process has problems such as over long producing process, serious environmental pollution, etc., wherein the environmental problem is the most obstacle to develop the regenerated bamboo fiber. Meanwhile, the natural properties of bamboo are destroyed during the processing, for example, the deodorizing, anti-biotic and anti-UV activities of the fiber are greatly decreased. In addition, the various finished fibers produced by viscose process have remained sulfur which will form hydrogen sulfide during high temperature dying, thus resulting in peculiar smell during the processing.
To overcome the above technical problems in viscose process, solvent spun process is used to produce bamboo cellulose fiber.
Chinese invention patent publication CN1190531C disclosed a method for producing a solvent spun bamboo cellulose fiber, which has the following disadvantages: 1. the polymerizing reactor has a volume of 5-300 cubic liter, but in general, the polymerizing reactor with a volume of 5-300 cubic liter is not in the industrial scale; 2. this prior art shows a step of pulp dehydration in which the dehydration need a long time up to 8 hours, which is time-consuming and energy-consuming.
Chinese invention patent application publication CN1760412A disclosed a method for producing a solvent spun regenerated bamboo cellulose fiber, which has the following disadvantages. 1. The producing process is complicated, for example, there are three steps of hydrolysis, acidolysis and enzymolysis during the pretreatment of pulp. The pretreatment needs a long time to perform a hydrolysis of 3-14 hours, an acidolysis of 3-11 hours and an enzymolysis of 2.2-14 hours. In addition, the pretreatment will produce a large amount of industrial waste water because of the hydrolysis and acidolysis. 2. The technical solution will result in a unstable pulp solution since it lacks a process of pre-dissolving.
Chinese invention patent application publication CN1851115A disclosed a method for producing a regenerated bamboo fiber directly from a papermaking bamboo pulp, in which high energy radiation is used to treat the pulp. However, this method suffers a high device cost and large energy consumption, requires high quality producing environment and may result in potential damage to the worker.